Hot Tempered Heart
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: It's been a year since he had seen the one he truly loved. Now that he is a wolf and she is back how are things going to change. Also what secrets does she carry.
1. I Still Miss You

Paul Lahote walked along First Beach with his hands in his pockets. He wore just a pair of cut offs which for him was normal wear as of late. He was a Quileute Spirit Warrior meaning he could turn into a giant wolf. He had been this for almost a year. He sat down in what he had deemed their spot and sat down looking at the waves coming in. His mind started to wander to the one shared the spot with him even if he hadn't seen her in one year two weeks and three days but who was counting. He closed his eyes letting the rare sun sink into his already warm skin as he thought about the last day he had seen her.

_**Paul walked to their spot and ginned seeing his pale beauty already there. He sat behind her wrapping his arms around her.**_

_**"Hey sorry I was late I had to do something for my mom." Paul said as he placed a kiss on her temple.**_

_**"Paul." She whispered.**_

_**He raised a brow at the sound of her voice. "Have you been crying?"**_

_**She nodded. "My dad isn't doing so good. I'm going to go live with him to take care of him." She whispered tears slipping down. "I came to say I'm sorry and good bye."**_

_**Paul sat in silence not showing that his heart was breaking. "When will you be back?"**_

_**"When he is better."**_

_**Paul pulled her close and held her. "I'm going to miss you."**_

_**"I'm going to miss you too." She kissed him and got up. "I have to go." She walked off quickly.**_

_**Paul stared at the water and whispered what he wished he could say to her. "I love you."**_

Paul sighed and shook his head while opening his eyes. No matter how much he missed her he was glad that she was gone now because he would have hated to have broken her when he Imprints. He knew it wasn't as rare as everyone thought. Too many had Imprinted as it was. Jared came up to him.

"Hey Sam called a meeting."

"What does he want now?"

"He got a contracting job."

Paul sighed and got up following Jared back to Sam's. He glanced back towards the log he had been sitting on. _I still love you Ali._


	2. Please Forgive Me

A young woman sat in a small hotel room in Seattle. Tomorrow she would be moving into her new place while construction was being done on her business. She glanced at the second twin bed along with the portable crib with a slight smile. The twin bed was occupied by a little girl. She was no more than two he had dark curls and slightly chubby cheeks. In the portable bed was a little boy not even four months old. He had slightly bronzed skin and dark hair. The young woman sighed. The girl was her adopted child while the boy was her flesh and blood. She closed her eyes and thought about the man that she was going to have to track down. He would probably hate her but she had no choice but to keep the boy a secret from him. She gently got into her own bed and waited for daylight. She was going to start her life without fear she just hoped the man she loved wouldn't hate her. She closed her eyes and before she drifted off to sleep whispered out into the empty hotel room.

"I love you Paul. Please don't hate me."


	3. The Job

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've written anything. I've had the worst writer's block and some personal issues. Now on with the story.**

Paul sighed as he walked into Sam's place rolling his eyes at the affection between Sam and Emily.

"So what is this job?" He asked point blank as he sat down.

Sam looked at him. "Got a building to bring up to code for a business. Someone just moved to Forks and wants the work done fast. They are going to pay double what we normally charge for it to be done fast. Hence why I need some volunteers." He went and grabbed a folder.

Paul froze when the scent of vanilla and honey hit him hard. He sniffed it again and caught the undertones of lavender, and fresh rain. He stared at the folder. It was her scent. _It can't be her scent...she's gone. But I'd know that scent anywhere._ He looked up at Sam who was frowning slightly at him.

"Paul you okay?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Whose the name of the client?" He asked low.

"Why do y..."

"Who the fuck is the client Sam?!" Paul roared out shaking slightly.

"Alianna J.."

"Johanson?" Paul asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I gotta go." Paul said running out.

Sam stood confused and looked at the other guys in confusion. Jared sighed as he watched Paul leave then looked at Sam.

"Ali was his girlfriend. They were together a while before she had to leave because of her father needing her. They were together before he phased."

Sam sighed. "Am I going to have to Alpha order him away from her?"

Jared shook his head. "No it's just.." He tried to think of how to say the next thing. "He still loves her. Has since the day she left. Sometimes he wonders if he would have Imprinted on her."

Sam sighed and handed the folder to Jared. "Take this to him and you go with him to meet her at the diner at three. Let's get this over with now."

Jared nodded and ran out to go find Paul. This was not what he was expecting but deep down he hoped that Paul would finally get some happiness.


	4. AN: Help Please

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers I am without a Beta for Hot Tempered Heart, Alpha's True Mate, In the Eyes of the Alpha, A Wolf's Choice, Nature of the Wolf, Never Gonna Be Alone. If your interested please message me and let me know. I need a Beta to bounce ideas off of and also to help with my writing just a little bit. Let me know if your interested.**


End file.
